


Bolts and wires

by SweetheartEloni



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetheartEloni/pseuds/SweetheartEloni
Summary: Each chapter will be a short story about each of the characters of "NSR", including they love life with the reader. (Pairs may or may not be included)Notes:All characters must be above +18 and not blood related if you wish to request anything nsfwOtherwise, I will need to block you if you keep it up.
Kudos: 10





	Bolts and wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Soldier  
> (You are playing in the pov of zuke)

White 1010

White eyes and a heart made of metal. A perfect voice to make anyone fall in love. A body which many would dream of having. All eyes on him but yours. He took it as a challenge. A game of cat and mouse. Hoping for the day you would finally accept his advances. To finally have you under him begging for sweet release as he would give you all his attention on you, watching you squirm with every touch of his. Unfortunately until then he will keep playing this little game of your.


End file.
